Las luces de la ciudad
by ohmylolita
Summary: ¿Que puede desearse cuando se tiene todo?, para la elitista clase alta y sus miembros nada parece imposible excepto la posibilidad de tener secretos. Bienvenido a 'The Crown', el blog más famosos de cotilleos sobre los prestigiosos chicos del Konoha High School, sobre sus noches y días llenos de amor, alcohol y mucho glamour.


. Introducción al caos.

La luces de la ciudad se arremolinan sin descanso una tras otra, los coches pasan con furia por la avenida principal de la ciudad. A pesar de ser un día de diario, la zona más _In_ , atestada de clubs de renombre, está llena de universitarios y adolescentes en sus últimos años de instituto. Los minivestidos de brillos, los Rolex y las copas de champán tintinean iluminando la madrugada y las carcajadas llenan el aire. En la zona de '' Le Marqués '', apodada así por los jóvenes a partir del nombre de la '' Avenida Marqués de Fortuny '', no importaba que no tuvieses la mayoría de edad mientras pudieras permitirte dos o tres botellas de Moët. La vida de ensueño tomaba cuerpo en esa avenida y la cocaína más cara de la ciudad también. Una chica con el pelo por encima de los hombros de un negro-azulado sale tambaleándose del bar más concurrido del momento, el Ginza. Sus piernas sostenidas en unos tacones de aguja dorados no pierden el ritmo en ningún momento, pero sus ojos entrecerrados denotan que ya se ha tomado un número considerable de Martinis. Un chico, con camisa oscura y pantalones pitillos vaqueros camina detrás de ella, la agarra del brazo.

—Deja de hacer el imbécil joder, que nos están esperando dentro.

La chica lo mira y frunce el ceño, soltándose de su agarre.

—Déjame en paz Yahiko, no quiero estar ni un minuto más en este bar de mierda, con esta gente de mierda, en esta ciudad de mierda.

La chica dice esto balbuceando y él, vuelve a agarrarla esta vez con los dos brazos atrayéndola hacia él, suspira y la mira a los ojos.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?—le dice él, ella hace una mueca— mañana empiezan las clases y se acaba el verano, vamos a pasar la última noche en paz…

La chica mira el cabello pelirrojo, que parece que brilla de manera especial, no sabe si por la luz de la Luna o por la cantidad de bombillas finas de los locales. Entorna los ojos y comienza a murmurar.

—No voy aguantar otro año más en esta ciudad sin matarme.

El chico frunce el ceño y la separa de él de golpe, zarandeándola levemente.

—Mira —dice él, fijando sus ojos en los de ella— ¿quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces?, entra de una vez y no me jodas, que Sasori ha pagado la siguiente de _Chardonnay_ y estamos quedando como unos maleducados.

En ese momento otro chico de cabello negro recogido en la nuca y ojos afilados, sale del local mientras se aparta el móvil de su oreja. Mira su rolex, las doce y media de la madrugada, aún quedaba mucha noche por delante.

— ¿Porque seguís aquí fuera?— pregunta, mirando a la pareja a la vez que guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón— Konan, Shion pregunta por ti.

Konan lo mira, evitando la conversación.

— ¿A quien llamabas, Itachi?— pregunta ella, y junto con Yahiko, lo miran con curiosidad.

— A Kisame, no contesta mis mensajes desde esta tarde.

— Bah, déjalo, estará ocupado jugando a la xbox online — dice Yahiko, mientras vuelve a agarrar a Konan de la mano — además últimamente no sale mucho.

Itachi vuelve a sacar su móvil del bolsillo, lo mira: no hay mensajes nuevos. Se desespera un poco, relee el último imessage de Kisame a las seis de la tarde: ''estoy bien, nos veremos mañana, tenemos que ponernos al día con Breaking Bad''. Itachi no contesta, de haberlo hecho hubiese sido algo como '' querría que vinieras esta noche porque aguantar a todos estos sin ti es una mierda'', pero ellos no hablan de esas cosas. Estas últimos días de verano habían sido raros, pero sobre todo habían sido algo tristes. Piensa en la gente riendo en la calle, bebidos, y en llevarle a Kisame mañana algo para comer, para hablar de las cosas de las que no hablaban. También piensa en su hermano, que estaría en algún antro dos calles más arriba colocandose. Suspira, a su derecha ya hay un grupo de personas que lo miran con curiosidad por ser quien es y por la conversación candente de Konan y Yahiko, guarda su móvil por segunda vez.

— Vamos adentro, Deidara ya estaba haciéndose un par de líneas.

Y tras esto, Itachi se gira para volver a entrar al Ginza, las personas de la entrada lo observan, por esa presencia que lo caracteriza, por ese ''algo'' que tienen los Uchiha, tan triste y arrebatador a la vez.

Yahiko tira de la mano de Konan, arrastrándola de nuevo al interior del Ginza. Ella, cierra los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo que daría por meterse un _tripie_ y desaparecer. Se detiene un instante en la puerta y saca un espejo de mano de su minúsculo bolso Gucci también dorado. Su sombra añil sigue en su sitio, al igual que sus labios cuidadosamente perfilados. Corrige su postura y dedica una mirada encantadora al encargado de las reservas antes de volver a entrar. Toma aire y clava su vista en la nuca de él, pensando en cómo es la única cosa que no cambiaría de su vida tan aparentemente perfecta. Una pierna delante de la otra, como había aprendido de su madre, como le había repetido ésta sin cesar desde que tuvo uso de razón: '' el precio de ser considerada perfecta es que te sangren los pies ''. Se ríe para ella, cuánta razón tenía y tiene la loca de su madre.

Para el momento en que ambos terminan de adentrarse en el local, un móvil ya se había despachado agusto tomado unas cuantas fotos desde la esquina de enfrente. El dueño de éste pasa las fotos una a una por la pantalla táctil, intentando decidir cuál queda mejor. Finalmente, selecciona una de ellas y sonríe, abriendo tras esto la aplicación de Instagram. La foto aparece como una nueva publicación bajo el título: '' Problemas en el paraíso ''. Cierra la aplicación y a los pocos segundos, su móvil comienza a vibrar con cientos de notificaciones. La noche es cálida y tranquila, cientos de corazones bombean sin cesar al unísono durante este último resquicio de verano.

. Capítulo 1.

Son las 7 de la mañana y la luz entra tímidamente por las rendijas de la ventana del cuarto. El despertador suena de manera estridente repetidamente. Un chico de unos dieciséis años farfulla, golpea el reloj de su mesita de noche y se pregunta si no es ilegal tener que levantarse a esa hora. Se despereza, se rasca la cabeza y tras plantearse hacer esperar al chofer diez minutos más o no, sale de la cama. Corre las cortinas, a través de las ventanas se puede entrever el paisaje exterior. Es 15 de Septiembre y el inicio de un nuevo curso escolar, hoy comienza su último año como alumno de secundaria, antes de comenzar los dos años restantes para preparar su acceso a la universidad. El muchacho se sienta en el borde de su cama de matrimonio y levanta la cabeza, su habitación es grande, de paredes blancas y amplias ventanas, posters de grupos de músicas y un gran armario último modelo pintado en gris oscuro. Dirige su mirada hacía el fondo del cuarto, hay un escritorio con cantidad de papeles y libros que dejó ahí en junio y aún no ha movido. Suspira, no es que estudiar se le dé demasiado bien, aunque al final siempre acaba aprobando en el último momento. Al lado del escritorio, en la pared, cuelga un tablón de fotos plagado de polaroids, entradas de conciertos, tickets… es su pequeño rincón favorito. Se dirige al baño, que se encuentra justo enfrente de su habitación. Se cepilla los dientes con brusquedad, sus mejillas están rosadas y su pelo tan rubio y tieso como siempre. Posee una complexión fuerte, ni demasiado exagerada ni demasiado débil, se lo debe a las horas en el gimnasio y a las clases de autodefensa. Naruto sonríe, se mira en el espejo, sus ojos azules brillan, hoy comienza una nueva etapa.

—¡Naruto, tienes media hora para desayunar y vestirse!, ¡ni se te ocurra tener al chofer esperando el primer día del semestre!.

Su tío Jiraiya le grita desde la planta baja, ha puesto el home cinema a todo lo que da para que Naruto salga de la cama. El se asoma a las escaleras y le responde frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ya voy viejo, me estas quitando la salud!.

Comienza a vestirse a toda prisa, el uniforme escolar es el mismo de los últimos años: pantalón oscuro largo, camisa de manga corta blanca y (supuestamente) zapatos de corte formal, aunque la mayoría de chicos usaban zapatillas deportivas oscuras. Naruto se deja el último botón de la camisa abierta, se nota algo nervioso, este verano a estado de viaje y no ha podido ver demasiado a sus amigos (dejando a un lado las constantes actualizaciones en las redes sociales, claro está). Se le acelera el pulso, tiene ganas de verlos a todos.

A todos y a alguno que otro en especial.

Baja las impecables escaleras de mármol de dos en dos, su tío está sentado en la isla de la cocina, bebiendo un café americano a toda prisa. Naruto se dirige al frigorífico situado en una esquina y agarra un brick de leche. Abre uno de los armarios buscando los cereales y coge un bol y una cuchara. Se sienta enfrente de Jiraiya mientras engulle su desayuno.

—Eres un pesado Jiraiya, ya ni mear puedo a gusto.

Su tío lo mira de reojo, sin dejar de toquetear el teléfono móvil. Le dirige unas palabras con media sonrisa.

—No te quejes más, que luego tu directora me viene con el cuento de que no hay día que entres a tiempo a clase, está ya mayorcito para ser tan tonto.

Naruto suelta una risotada, ellos son así.

—La directora Tsunade me tiene manía —se queja resoplando— y además muy mal genio.

Es Jiraiya el que se ríe con ganas ahora, ''no lo sabes tu bien'', piensa para sí mismo. Se oye una bocina desde la calle, el chofer está en la puerta.

—Vamos Naruto, que tienes el tiempo justo.

Naruto debora la última cucharada de cereales a toda prisa y se dirige con su tío a la entrada, que está adornada por un gran arco algo ostentoso. La mochila está colocada encima de un pequeño mueble recibidor, lleno de exóticas flores que el servicio riega una vez por semana. Naruto las observa por un momento, su tío no tiene tiempo para cuidarlas y él es muy joven para dedicarle tiempo a esos pequeños detalles que, sin embargo, tan acogedor hacen el día a día. El Sol ya ha salido por completo, brilla sobre el rocío del césped cuidadosamente cortado. Su jardín es maravilloso, como el de todas las casas de alrededor. Jiraiya presiona el botón de la llave automatica de su coche y su Range Rover hace un ruido de confirmación. Su tío, que a pesar de su condición de hombre de negocios importante vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa camel medio abierta, se introdujo en el vehículo.

—¿No me puedes llevar tu al instituto hoy, tío?

—No puedo, hoy tengo asuntos en el centro, la semana que viene. Esta noche cenamos juntos y me cuentas qué tal el primer día, ¿el tailandés de la Calle Nueve?

Naruto sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano, su tío se lo devuelve y se marcha casi en un segundo. Naruto se coloca bien la mochila y sube al coche negro que está aparcado (desde hace un buen rato) en la acera de enfrente. Un hombre elegante le saluda, Naruto le pregunta, entusiasmado, por sus vacaciones de verano. Como siempre, la conversación es escueta y algo fría. La radio suena sin cesar comentando las últimas noticias de la semana, Naruto mira por la ventanilla. Numerosos coches de alta gama los acompañan en la misma dirección. Los afueras son un lugar privilegiado para vivir, es algo que él siempre ha pensado. Enormes casas rodeadas de vallas inquebrantables bordean la carretera. Piscinas, mansiones de tres plantas, solariums de un tamaño exorbitado, torretas y cristaleras… si, definitivamente se trataba de una buena zona.

Los nuevos ricos habían llegado para quedarse y las afueras de la ciudad se habían convertido en la prueba de ello. Casi como un mundo paralelo, urbanizaciones de lujo se sucedían sin parar: bienvenidos al nuevo milenio.

El móvil de Naruto comenzaba a vibrar sin descanso. El grupo de mensajes que tenía con sus compañeros de clase se había puesto en marcha hacía un rato. Todo el mundo comentaba lo entusiasmados que estaban y el sueño que tenían. Abre Instagram y comienza a navegar por la página de inicio, llena de publicaciones de la noche anterior y de esa misma mañana. Los ojos de Naruto se detienen en una publicación de la cuenta con el nombre '' The Crown '', la esquina de cotilleos por excelencia de su círculo social. La foto mostraba a un chico y una chica aparentemente discutiendo en la puerta del Ginza. Eran Konan y Yahiko, alumnos del último curso y objetivos recurrentes de la cuenta de cotilleos. Naruto, suspirando con malestar, lee la descripción:

'' _La pareja más In del último curso parece atravesar por un momento complicado, aunque personalmente creo que es más complicado el hecho de que Konan estuviera en el local del momento en vez de en la inauguración de la nueva joyería de su madre, ¿acaso no tienes medida ninguna amiga mía? ''._

Naruto suspira aún más fuerte, rodando sus ojos y dejando el móvil en el asiento de al lado. Hacia ya un par de años que la cuenta había tomado enorme popularidad y que comenzaba a rozar el acoso más que otra cosa, pero los esfuerzos por cerrarla habían sido imposible. The Crown se había transformado en el nuevo pasatiempo de mucha gente de la clase alta y sobre todo, en un blog de éxito. Naruto recordaba con amargura cómo el año pasado esta plataforma hizo que su tío se enterase de que se encontraba en la casa de campo de Kiba en vez de dando clases con su profesor particular, aún temblaba recordando los gritos de Jiraya. Naruto aprieta un poco la mandíbula, deseaba con toda su alma que este curso la maldita página los dejasen en paz.

El coche entonces, se desvía de la autovía principal hacía una salida a la izquierda, verdes campos comenzaban a surgir por todas partes. Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto había llegado a su destino. Un grupo de edificios de color blanco, rodeados de césped y chiquillos que corrían de un lado para otro.

El KH International School era un complejo de eduación privado que abarcan desde educación primaria hasta los dos últimos años de bachillerato. Tenía la segunda mayor media del país y estaba situado en un entorno idílico lejos del bullicio del centro urbano. La mensualidad que hay que pagar por acceder a esta educación privilegiada es, como poco, exagerada. Aquí entre estos muros se encontraba la futura élite social y económica, los niños de la clase alta. Naruto se despide efusivamente del conductor y sale apresuradamente del coche. La entrada del complejo está abarrotada de chicas y chicos de diferentes edades, se abrazan y gritan emocionados al encontrarse. Ellos, vestidos como Naruto, son menos cariñosos, ellas sin embargo, ataviadas con camisa blanca y falda de pliegues azul, se besan y abrazan las unas a las otras. No tuvo tiempo Naruto de levantar la cabeza cuando sintió que alguien se le abalanzaba por la espalda.

—¡Has vuelto, has estado tanto tiempo fuera de la ciudad que ya creía que había olvidado tu cara!

Naruto levanta la vista y se encontró dos grandes ojos marrones mirándole. Kiba Inuzuka, hijo de el mayor proveedor de materiales de construcción del país, le zarandeaba por los hombros. Kiba era más o menos de su estatura, pero poseía unas facciones más afiladas y su piel era más bronceada. Era moreno, era activo y era igual de ingenuo que Naruto.

—Ya ves, he abierto mis horizontes y he conocido gente, ¡ya que vosotros me tenéis tan harto!. ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?, ¿has estado en la casa de campo de tu familia?

—Si y fue un auténtico rollo al principio, pero luego conocí a unas chicas que estaban súper buenas y estuvimos bebiendo y…

—Veo que sigues siendo un fantasma aunque te haya dado más el Sol en la cabeza.

Una voz se oye a sus espaldas, otro chico de complexión ancha y gran sonrisa palmeó la coronilla de Naruto mientras sonreía. A su lado, el chico moreno que acababa de hacer el comentario sobre Kiba bostezaba, tenía los ojos caídos y el pelo recogido en una media coleta.

—Shikamaru sigues tan simpático como siempre, ¿y cuando te vas a cortar el pelo?, pareces mi hermana mayor— le espeta Kiba, visiblemente avergonzado por haber sido interrumpido en medio de esa historia tan interesante. Shikamaru sonrie de lado mientras miraba su móvil.

—Es una declaración de principios —contesta Shikamaru— Naruto, te veo muy bien, ¿has estado haciendo pesas?

—Estás siendo irónico pero te echaba de menos, pesado. Choji, ¿ya estás comiendo?, ¿no has desayunado esta mañana? —se dirige al chico de la gran sonrisa y melena castaña que acaba de abrir una bolsa de patatas fritas sabor barbacoa.

—Necesito repostar, ayer no pude comer casi nada de los nervios.

—Choji, almorzamos juntos y pedimos dos menús individuales sólo para ti —dice Shikamaru, arrancando carcajadas a Naruto y Kiba.

Los cuatro comienzan a contar batallitas y a fardar de lo espectacular que habían sido las vacaciones (especialmente Kiba y Naruto, que no cesaban en su empeño de ver quién había ligado más). Mientras esperaban a la hora de entrada, llegó Shino, otro chico de su curso que no habla demasiado y sólo se dedica a recolocarse las gafas encima de la nariz constantemente, pero era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados. Entre risas, golpes y mucho amor, los cinco chicos pasaban el rato antes de que el reloj marcara las 9 en punto.

Entonces, el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes para Naruto.

Una chica de grandes ojos verdes cruzó el portón de entrada, llevaba una cuidada melena por encima del pecho y hablaba de manera animada por su télefono móvil. Naruto sintió que el corazón a mil por hora, las venas debajo de su piel, palpitando. Las pupilas dilatadas, comenzaba a sudar más de lo normal. Un pequeño run-run en el estómago. Esa sensación era familiar, cada año cuando volvía a ver Sakura después de un largo tiempo perdía el control de sus sentidos. Llevaban juntos desde el jardín de infancia y sin embargo, cada año que pasaba parecía que ella se ponía más y más guapa, más espectacular.

Al lado de Sakura caminaba otra chica rubia con coleta alta. Era de estatura media, pero poseía una figura escandalosa. Ino saludaba gente sin cesar y se apartaba con delicadeza el flequillo rubio que enmarca su frente. Su piel brillaba, sus ojos celestes centelleaban, sabía que todo el mundo las estaba mirando. Las dos se acercaron al grupo de amigos, entre burlas y comentarios, hablando sobre lo corto que se había hecho el verano.

—Eres super desconsiderado Shikamaru — comentó Ino con desaprobación— espero que me hayas traído el bikini de Victoria's Secret que te pedí que me compraras de recuerdo.

—Ino, acabamos de empezar a hablar y ya me duele la cabeza — contestó Shikamaru burlón, llevándose una mano a la frente — ¿habéis venido en escoba?.

—Que gracioso. Hemos venido en escoba pero desde la cafetería de la Calle Nueve.

—¿Tramando nuevos planes para este año?

Ino lo golpea en el hombro, en el fondo se habían visto más que ninguno este verano, debido a la estrecha relación entre sus familias. Choji, Shikamaru e Ino poseían un lazo especial, pero en concreto estos dos últimos poseían una extraña complicidad que iba con ellos siempre.

—Si mama, si, no… ¡si mama!, vale, luego nos vemos… adiós.

Sakura cuelga su Iphone último modelo resoplando. Levantó la mirada y sus enormes ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Naruto, que no había podido dejar de mirarla. Lo mira, pensando para sí que ha crecido algún centímetro este verano. Con Naruto todo sale muy natural, se tienen un cariño extraño.

—¡Naruto, que moreno estás!, ¿tú también ha estado en la costa, no?.

Naruto finge naturalidad, o más bien él lo cree así. Para ser honestos, Naruto es la persona más extrovertida del mundo ( del universo, seguramente ) pero el es poco consciente de ello. Le dedica a Sakura con su característica sonrisa y asiente.

—Ah, ¡sí!, fui con Sasuke al nuevo resort vacacional que ha abierto la empresa de mi tío en…

—¿Estuviste con Sasuke? —Sakura lo interrumpe, mirando alrededor— ¿no ha venido contigo, por cierto?.

Naruto hace una mueca sin querer, parece que las cosas seguían como siempre. Todo el mundo sabía que Sakura llevaba años más que interesada en Sasuke, pero a veces lo olvidaba.

—No, esta mañana lo he llamado al levantarme pero como siempre no me cogía el móvil— contestó, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Es un tipo ocupado — acuña Kiba, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Ocupado y super guapo — comenta Ino, mientras se re-aplica su gloss preferido de Yves Saint Laurent.

—No es para tanto, lo teneis idealizado.

—La envidia es muy mala Kiba y un pecado capital — Ino se burla mientras Kiba bufa y piensa que ya estaba bien por hoy, que mantendría la boca cerrada el resto de la mañana.

De repente, un flamante coche negro apara en la entrada del edificio, algunas cabezas se giran con curiosidad. Dos chicas bajan charlando animadamente. La primera, tiene una larga melena oscura y unos ojos enormes, entre violáceos y azules, que casi parecen dibujados. Hinata Hyuga vuelve a colocarse el flequillo una y otra vez, mirándose en su espejo de mano.

—Hinata, para de hacer eso, lo único que vas a conseguir es llenarte el flequillo de porquería—ella deja la tarea de inmediato y TenTen le agarra la mano.

La segunda, de cabello castaño, sonreía de oreja a oreja y reía, de una forma casi tan natural como la del propio Naruto. Ino y Sakura corren hacia ellas, los abrazos y los besos se suceden, gritos de alegría. TenTen, Hinata, Ino y Sakura se conocían desde el jardín de infancia pero comenzaron a salir juntas como tal al comenzar el instituto. Por supuesto, se habían visto la noche de antes para comentar el inicio del curso y planificar el mantenimiento de su estatus social. Aún así, se saludan como si llevaran una eternidad sin verse.

—Tías, ¿habéis visto a los del último curso?, están buenos que te rompes— comenta Ino mirando a los lados, eufórica.

—¿Has venido con Hinata en el coche Tennie?— pregunta Sakura mientras agarra a Ino del brazo.

—Si, me han recogido esta mañana—respondió TenTen mirando el reloj de su smartphone.

—¿Ha llegado ya todo el mundo?—dice Hinata, como para sí, mirando por encima del hombro de Ino al grupo de chicos que las observan con cierta curiosidad.

—Si, están casi todos ya, excluyendo a don misterio Uchiha y a tu primo que… — Sakura hace una pausa de pronto, como recordando algo —¡tías!, ¿habéis visto lo último que subió anoche The Crown?, fue justo después de irnos de casa de TenTen.

— Ah, sí —contestó TenTen, visiblemente mosqueada— de verdad que la gente no se cansa nunca de escribir tonterías.

Sakura asiente, dándole la razón a su amiga.

— Me siento mal por Konan, en serio — comenta Ino — sobre todo desde que se empezó a publicar sobre nosotras también.

Las cuatro hicieron un gesto de entre cansancio, el año pasado The Crown subió la primera foto de Ino dándose el lote con un chico (nada importante) en una de las fiestas del Socialité. A partir de entonces, las cuatro habían sido víctimas de la plataforma, incluyendo también a Naruto, Kiba y todos los demás. Curiosamente, a raíz de esto, los seguidores en los perfiles de todos ellos aumentaron de manera desorbitada. Sakura vuelve a mirar su móvil, una sensación amarga recorrie su garganta.

La campana suena de golpe, es hora de entrar a clase, chicos y chicas se unieron con cierta prisa. El grupo de amigos entra al edificio principal que poseía una gran puerta transparente que ahora estaba abierta de par en par. Como siempre, seguían todos en la misma clase, y aunque después de años y años podía parecer algo tedioso, en el fondo les resultaba enternecedor. En lo que llevaban de rato juntas Hinata se había quejado de su pelo durante media hora seguida y Sakura había hecho (como siempre) un sinfín de comentarios sobre su frente. Como se suele decir, uno nunca ve su propia belleza.

La clase de este año es bastante amplia, repleta de mesas de dos plazas y una gran pizarra colgada en el centro. A la izquierda, pueden verse las pistas de tenis, fútbol y atletismo. El profesor Kakashi Hatake, su tutor de este año (aunque llevaba dándoles clase desde primaria) aún no había llegado: como siempre, tarde. Poco a poco los alumnos comienzan a tomar asiento. Un chico aparece en la puerta, con un curioso corte de pelo estilo tazón y una tupidas cejas negras. Jadeaba, se le notaba que había venido a toda prisa, mira a su alrededor y se abalanza sobre Naruto y los demás.

—¡Chicos que alegría, no puedo creer que llegue a tiempo, os he echado muchísimo de menos!

Abraza a Naruto con fuerza, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, todos lo miran con ternura.

—¡Lee, me vas a matar! —Naruto se lo quita de encima como puede mientras TenTen le saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Como llegas tan tarde Lee?, ¿aún sigues con el horario de verano?.

—Mi chófer se ha vuelto a perder.

—Llevas con ese problema tres años, tal vez deberías contratar otro chofer — comenta Shikamaru en tono burlón, mientras los demás se ríen.

—A proposito, ¿donde esta mi gran amigo Neji Hyuga, no ha venido contigo Hinata?.

—No, sigue de viaje de negocios acompañando a mi padre.

Hinata mira hacia TenTen, que le devuelve la mirada mientras se toca el pelo.

—Mañana ya viene a clase, o al menos eso me ha dicho —contesta TenTen.

La chica echa un vistazo rápido a sus Imessages, '' está todo bien, mañana vuelvo a clase '', rezaba el mensaje que le había escrito Neji esa misma mañana. Deja el móvil en la mesa con frustración, a veces echaba en falta algo más que cuatro palabras para quedarse tranquila.

Se abre la puerta de clase y un hombre entra con paso tranquilo. El profesor Kakashi lucía su característico pelo descuidado y llevaba puesta su mascarilla anti-gérmenes que casi siempre lleva puesta. Los alumnos comienzan a tomar asiento, eligiendo su compañero y quejándose porque ese año no tendrían al lado a quien ellos quisieran tener. Naruto mira nervioso hacia su derecha, Sakura se había sentado con Ino, como siempre, delante de Hinata y TenTen que también compartían asiento. Suspira, rendido. Detrás de él se han sentado Kiba y Shino y a su izquierda, Shikamaru y Choji.

—Naruto —llama Kakashi desde el frente de la clase— siéntate ya, que desde el primer día tienes que estar dando la nota.

—¡Profesor Kakashi, deme un respiro! como se nota que me tiene manía…— exclama Naruto con resignación.

—Veo que el verano no te ha arreglado la cabeza de serrín ni un poco.

La clase ríe ruidosamente. Naruto masculló unas últimas palabras por lo bajo y toma asiento, el lado derecho de su pupitre seguía vacío.

—Y ahora que nos hemos sentado todos vamos a pasar lista…

El profesor comienza a recitar nombres y apellidos y seguidamente los brazos se iban alzando.

—Hyuga Neji… ah, me informaron de que se incorpora mañana a las clases... Himura…

La puerta de clase vuelve a abrirse, curiosos, todos miran en esa dirección. Sakura levanta la cabeza, comienza a hiperventilar. Un chico con el pelo negro y los rasgos faciales delicados entró en clase. Tiene un aspecto algo descuidado y parece que lleva sin dormir varias noches. Sin embargo, el ambiente se ha llenado de suspiros en cuanto ha puesto un pie dentro.

—Perdón por el retraso.

—Vaya Sasuke, veo que las viejas costumbres permanecen. Anda, pasa, no voy a dejarte fuera de clase el primer día.

Sasuke Uchiha mira al frente, todo el mundo tiene su vista fijada en el. Con la mirada puesta en el final de la clase, comienza a pasar pupitres hasta que llega a la altura de Naruto y se sienta a su lado. El profesor Kakashi comienza la clase, la introducción a _Kant_ a primera hora de la mañana no era plato de buen gusto y se escuchan lamentos, libretas y estuches abriéndose.

—¿Tío, dónde estabas?, llegando tarde el primer día… no tienes remedio ninguno.

Sasuke mira a Naruto, frotándose la frente.

—Salí anoche y he llegado hace dos horas a mi casa.

Naruto lo mira, atónito y algo celoso de que su amigo pudiera hacer esas cosas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—¡¿Anoche?!, estás loco tío, como tienes tanto aguante.

Sasuke le dedica una sonrisa torcida, se gira, y clava sus ojos en el profesor.

A unos metros del pupitre de Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura sentía su pecho estallar, el color se le había subido a las mejillas. Se muerde el labio inferior, no puede dejar de mirar el perfil de sasuke, su boca perfectamente delineada y sus pestañas de ensueño. Ino le da un golpe en las costillas.

—Sakura, se que el tío es un pivón pero cortate, pareces una desesperada.

Susurra Ino mientras le espeta un ''¡para de mirarle!''. Sakura sabe que tiene razón, suspira como una niña pequeña. Quizás este año sea diferente.

El resto de clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, para ser honestos, las tres de la tarde llegaron casi sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta. Mientras algunas personas recogían sus mesas, otros se reunían a decidir que harían después de clase.

—¿Vamos a comer juntos al nuevo libanés? Tiene unos reviews increíbles… - comenta Choji con la cara iluminada.

—Yo hoy como con la pesada de mi madre, así que no —contesta Ino, mirando a Sakura — además, esta noche es la fiesta del Socialité y prefiero dejar a mis padres contentos para que no comiencen a quejarse de que no paso tiempo con ellos.

Sakura suspira, afirmando con la cabeza. El plan de comer juntos quedó un poco en el aire, ya que al parecer todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer. La fiesta de bienvenida del Socialité era el evento del año y este, no podía salir mal. Naruto observa de reojo a Sakura, había decidido que este año sería diferente y quizás la fiesta de mañana podría ser su oportunidad. El grupo de amigos se despide, el primer día de clase había sido tranquilo y agradable, quizás este año transcurrirá sin mayores percances.

O quizás no.

A unos pocos kilómetros del insituto, de la fugacidad y del amor inocente, la pantalla de un móvil parpadea sin cesar. ''30 mensajes sin leer'', el cuarto, en silencio, las persianas totalmente bajadas, más silencio. Un grifo abierto, con agua cayendo a borbotones, el suelo de mármol totalmente empapado, el agua salía de la puerta del baño humedeciendo todo el parqué del dormitorio. El agua clara que de pronto deja de ser clara, se tiñe de rojo, se escapa por el sumidero. Un cuerpo que cae al suelo, del mareo, del dolor, del cansancio. Una lágrima rueda por la mejilla y se une al agua del lavabo, que ya es teneramente roja. El vacío. Un último mensaje de texto: '' no puedo más, sabes que te quiero ''. El cielo gris, amenazaba tormenta, las nubes amontonándose de pronto, un corazón apagándose.

Una introducción al caos absoluto que estaba por venir.


End file.
